


Crusade

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: Demon deals AU [8]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Multi, Pining, Ranmaru thinks he's a detective, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ice visits Jesse in Rasen, Ryu learns more about Lee and Ranmaru finds some of the answers he's been searching for.





	Crusade

“We’ll be back soon, man,” Pearl’s voice is jubilant as usual, somehow sounding happy even over the phone, “just got one last job to do and we’ll be back with you.”

“Good.” Ice smiles at the familiar sound of Bernie humming so loudly in the background it can be heard through the phone, Pearl humming along briefly before making an ‘mmm’ noise.

“Miss me?” He asks, his tone suggestive, before breaking out into barking laughter.

“You mean _us_?” Bernie’s voice is unmistakable. Ice’s eyes crinkle even though his chest is tight, wondering how he’d even managed to go this long without just hearing them, let alone seeing them.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve missed you both.” Ice replies, his voice a little shaky but the smile still stretching across his face. The sharp sound of the phone being snatched makes Ice jump a little, muffled noise before Bernie’s voice pipes up.

“You okay, Ice?” His voice is gentle and low, like he’s whispering with his hand over the phone slightly to give them privacy, which only makes Ice feel somehow better _and_ worse.

“Yeah, Bern, I’m alright. I’ll be better once you’re back.” Ice’s tone is earnest, meaning every word he says. It will be easier once his boys are back- he’s missed them a lot.

“Good. We’ll be back soon! Don’t worry babe I’ll let you cuddle _me_ first.” Bernie sings, Pearl heard hollering in the background loudly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ice ends the call, putting his phone on the table and smiling in reminiscence, happy at the thought of being surrounded by his family once more. Only the feeling of his shoulder being squeezed reassuringly brings him back to the present, staring up into the familiar dark eyes of Ryu. The mix of emotions, missing his family and being reunited with Ryu, the complications of all the supernatural elements in his life. They all culminate at once, his head moving forward swiftly to Ryu’s stomach, Ryu cupping the back of his head instantly which only reminds him how well they truly know each other. Time may distance people, but it doesn’t completely change them. Ryu would always be Ice’s compass.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Ryu’s voice is as smooth as silk, as usual, though it’s always softer when speaking with Ice, “I’m here. I’m not leaving you again. Ever.”

“You can’t promise that.” Ice mumbles into Ryu’s stomach, latching his arms around Ryu’s tiny waist, squeezing him closer and revelling in the nostalgia of the position, of the comfort.

“I can promise that I absolutely will not leave of my own volition.” Ryu’s fingers run through Ice’s hair soothingly, twirling around his curls and smoothing them down rhythmically.

“You better mean that.” Ice huffs, though he has no real malice left in him, finding it hard to even consider holding a further grudge against Ryu when he’s so close, so perfect.

“Isn’t this the sweetest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes upon?” Lee’s voice is jovial, strolling into the living room and staring at Ice, seated on the couch with his head tucked near Ryu’s stomach. Ryu’s fingers don’t stop in their ministrations, if anything, he holds Ice closer.

“Never one to miss ruining a moment.” Ryu’s voice is sour, though he still strokes down Ice’s back with a feather-light touch.

“What, do you want me to just stop talking and hold you, instead?” Lee looks smug, nudging Ryu’s cheek with his finger before sitting beside Ice. “Aren’t you going to visit Jesse in Rasen?”

“Yeah, I am.” Ice moves his head back from Ryu’s stomach, running his fingers through his hair and giving a lopsided smile at the mention of his best friend.

“I’m surprised that place _has_ visiting hours. It’s a dump.” Lee shakes his head, though he tickles under Ice’s chin with a fond expression. “You’re excited to see him, aren’t you? You’re so sweet.”

He practically jumps on Ice’s lap, nuzzling his head against Ice’s neck and nibbling it before wrapping his arms around Ice’s shoulders and settling down comfortably. Ice’s arms move around his waist and Ryu is instantly amused by the strange roll reversal of sorts, Lee curled up on Ice’s lap with Ice’s arms around him. _Imagine what Kuryu would think. Imagine what they’d do to us all if they knew what was going on here._

“Right well I gotta go, don’t wanna be late.” Ice pats Lee’s hip and gives him a kiss on the cheek, a gesture so domestic that even Lee pauses in his usual mockery to slide off Ice’s lap and regard him with a look of shocked adoration.

“Are you sure you don’t want either of us to come with you?” Ryu asks, although resenting the idea of Lee watching over Ice, at least there isn’t a doubt in Ryu’s mind that Lee would protect him adequately, especially against angels. Of all the threats Ryu has faced in his life, somehow his own kind have managed to triumph.

“I’m sure. Not seen Jess’ in a while so, just wanna see how he is.” Ice pulls on his jacket, kissing Ryu’s cheek as well on the way out, giving them both a nonchalant wave before exiting. Both Ryu and Lee sit in silence for what seems like an eternity.

 

* * *

 

“Yo, Jesse.” Ice gives a nod before sitting down at the table, frowning slightly at the sight of Jesse’s wrists both shackled and attached via chain to the table, though Jesse seems unconcerned as usual. His trademark smirk is still going strong, even though his eyes look wearier.

“Hey, beautiful.” Jesse greets him, grinning. “I’d wave but they’d probably think I’m tryna attack you or something.”

“Yeah, probably best not to try it, man.” Ice chuckles, looking down at his own hands with a fond smile. “How’ve you been?”

“Same old.” Jesse lifts his hands simultaneously to run his fingers through his mess of blonde hair, giving one of the guards a sharp side-eye and coy smile when their eyes swivel to him, no doubt in response to the sudden movement. He looks away when Jesse winks, shaking his head. “Don’t mind them. They’re used to me by now.”

“Is anyone used to you?” Ice snickers, rolling his eyes at Jesse’s antics. “You gonna tell me the truth though?”

“Never one to leave things be, are we?” Jesse’s eyes narrow as they land on Ice but they soften immediately, a more genuine and almost shy smile on his face when he looks away from Ice. “You’re too fuckin’ empathetic for your own good. They’d eat you alive in here.”

“They eatin’ you alive, Jess’?” Ice replies, though his tone is mocking his stare is serious, more penetrating than usual. The thought that Jesse is in here pulling through hard time for something he didn’t do never did sit well with Ice, yet money could only do so much around here, even in prisons as rundown as Rasen.

“Just the way I like it.” Jesse fiddles with the chain attached to the table before stopping. “I’ve got some good guys in here, though. You’d like them.”

“That so?” Ice stares into space, imagining what kind of men Jesse’s met in here and what they’re like. It’s even harder to imagine when it makes the absence of his other boys more apparent, longing for Bernie’s clingy arms around his neck and Pearl’s nonsensical hollering in the background everywhere he went. Or even Diddy’s loud and obnoxious voice talking about his new mystery girlfriend over the phone, though he’s absent for much longer than the others, deciding to take a longer trip away than Bernie and Pearl. Apparently his new girl likes to travel with him.

“Yep. How are Pearl and Bernie?” Jesse tilts his head, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. “You miss them.”

“I miss you all.” Ice pats Jesse’s hand gently, knowing its about as much as he can get away with here, with anything more than that being seen as an attempt at smuggling in contraband. Especially after the first incident when Ice visited Jesse the first time, leaning over and hugging him only to be tackled by two guards. Whilst Ice saw the humour in it after standing up, Jesse wasn’t quite so forgiving and was furious about the entire thing, being dragged back to his cell kicking and screaming. He’d been put in solitary for a week after that incident.

“You’re a fuckin’ sap.” Jesse snipes, though his thumb brushes over the back of Ice’s hand and he stares longingly at Ice, both of his hands twitching as though he wanted nothing more than to lean over the table and touch Ice. Ice has to admit that there’s nothing in the world he’d want more than that, right now.

“So what is it that you ain’t tellin’ me?” Ice asks, having left the elephant in the room too long. Jesse’s eyes always give it away before his mouth does, wearing a mask almost always. As though Ice won’t always see right through it.

“I-,” for once, Jesse falters a little in his speech, leaning closer over the table and motioning for Ice to do the same, “somethin’ happened to me. I didn’t tell you when you visited the first time, since I didn’t really have a chance to.”

“What?” Ice whispers, an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, wanting nothing more than to soothe Jesse right now, knowing how his temper and his mentality of being backed into a corner can damage him so badly.

“I was possessed.” Jesse says with finality, leaning back in his chair and staring at Ice inquiringly, as though expecting Ice to dispute the entire thing, like he could ever reject or hurt Jesse knowingly. Of course, Jesse has no idea just how familiar Ice is with this particular aspect of the current situation and Ice doesn’t see it fit to spill his guts about that complication just yet.

“You found out why, yet? Or who?” Ice’s voice is low and calm, making sure not to alert the guards for any reason when their conversation is so valuable given the lack of time they have to speak together, once every six weeks if that. Apparently, these prisoners are a massive risk and are only allowed strictly regulated visiting hours.

“Nah but we’re well on our way.” Jesse regards him with suspicion, no doubt at Ice taking the revelation so well, yet he doesn’t inquire further. One of the many things Ice loves about Jesse is his ability to roll with the punches and to be loyal to an absolute fault. He trusts Ice enough to know that whatever it is he’s holding back from Jesse, he’ll tell him eventually.

“Good. They better be lookin’ after you.” Ice warns him, though his eyes crinkle immediately, a toothy grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, babe. They do.” He grasps Ice’s hand in his two linked hands briefly, staring at him meaningfully. “Nobody could ever replace you, though. I’d never try to replace you.”

“I know. Nobody could ever replace you, either.” Ice’s tone is earnest, his grip on Jesse’s hand firm as he stares into the warm eyes he could never mistake, that he could always trust. He might never have had a proper home up until recently, yet he’d found a home in those eyes more than once.

“Right well, I’m being beckoned.” Jesse says with a tone of indifference, moving his wrists up as the guard unshackles him from the table. “See you ‘round, Ice.”

“Take care of yourself, Jesse.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t followed him.” Lee stretches across the couch, yawning loudly. Even in his state of tiredness his suit is still immaculate as usual, his hair perfectly styled.

“Why would I do that?” Ryu glares from his seat, sipping meticulously at a cup of tea, looking far more comfortable and suitable to the environment in a large sweater and jeans, his dark hair only seeming to enhance his already prominent and aristocratic features.

“You worry.” Lee replies, unusually stoic for once. “As you should. I’ve heard a lot of troubling stories recently that I didn’t want to bring to attention, not in front of Ice.”

“Such as?” Ryu places the teacup down on the table gently, leaning back in his seat and angling himself to look at Lee properly, a frown on his face. Anything that’s enough to stop Lee joking around must be serious.

“Lots of demon possessions.” Lee’s frown is considerably deeper than he would ever usually let it be, his stare more intense than Ryu thinks he’s seen it.

“Well, isn’t it your people that are doing it?” Ryu instantly notices the way Lee’s eyes seem to flash yellow momentarily, his frown deepening.

“ _My_ people?” He says, his tone venomous. “ _My_ people are lesser beings as _your_ people like to remind us.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Ryu shifts uncomfortably for a moment, wondering why he feels the need to be more considerate around this man for Ice’s sake. “I meant surely you have a better idea of which demons are doing what and under who’s authority.”

“Hmm. The interesting thing about _that_ ,” Lee stares right at Ryu and for a fleeting second, the slightest moment, Ryu feels a stab of fear in his gut, “is that it’s actually _your_ people that are the authority behind this.”

“Meaning?” Ryu’s ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, there for weeks, is suddenly starting to make more and more sense.

“Meaning that the angels are now starting to interfere with demons. Getting them to do their dirty work. Possessions are the first step, I’m assuming.” Lee runs his fingers through his hair and the corners of his mouth turn up. “There are a few steps we can take to ensure this doesn’t happen to Ice, however.”

“You want to tattoo him.” Ryu shakes his head, though he can find no disagreement. It is the fastest and most affective way to prevent him being possessed.

“I do. I’m quite the tattoo artist, actually.” Lee looks pleased with himself, though he leans forward from the couch and puts a hand on Ryu’s knee. Not presumptuous or laced with mocking intention, but consoling, comforting. “He’ll be fine. He’s arguably got the best protection this world can offer, after all.”

“Me, you mean.” Ryu’s voice is strained, the bizarre display of solidarity and comfort being unfamiliar territory for him and Lee, though it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Just unfamiliar.

“Ha-ha.” Lee rolls his eyes. “Such a comedian.”

“Why…. Did you-,” Ryu attempts to ask, the question practically burning the inside of his throat. As though knowing this was the case, Lee stands up and then decides to sit right beside him, so close that Ryu can feel him breathing. Which in of itself, is bizarre, as he doesn’t need to.

“Why did I _leave_ heaven?” Lee’s voice is quieter, deeper even, like he’s finally taken the mask off from both his face and his voice. “Well. If you can call it leaving.”

“How did it happen?” Ryu asks, suddenly feeling surprisingly human, small and fragile all of a sudden, relying on someone else to tell him everything.

“It’s simple. Some followed the decent into Hell due to following the wrong person. Some were deemed sinners and cast out. Some willingly left.” Lee’s eyes look clouded with an excess of emotion, though if Ryu didn’t know any better, he’d say it was sadness that was plaguing Lee’s eyes at this particular moment in time.

“Which of those were you, then?” Ryu turns his head to stare right at Lee and his voice almost catches in his throat, Lee staring with such raw emotion, the likes of which Ryu is certain haven’t passed across Lee’s face in centuries, that he almost forgets how to breathe.

“I left. Willingly.” Lee’s voice is gravelly, as though he’s been restraining himself from speaking this entire time. His finger circles over Ryu’s knee, back and forth, as though it brings him comfort. “As you’re about to find out, you’re more likely to find the worst kind of oppressive, superior and absolutist evil in angels. Humanity seemed like the better option and when I found Ice, I knew I’d been rewarded after all of these years walking earth as a shell of myself. I’d been rewarded for my choice.”  

Ryu isn’t certain on what to say in this situation, knowing from experience that Ice had been his life force on more than one occasion regardless of how he’d influenced Ice’s life in return. To truly know mortality and to feel the emotions that they feel so strongly was a scary thing, especially when it left you open and vulnerable. For once, Lee is vulnerable and Ryu can relate entirely to this man. The man who had taken his world from him, his north star. Yet here they both are, knee deep in humanities problems with one person in common. There’s an odd sense of solidarity to be had, fighting a battle with someone who you have few things in common with.

“I’m glad you found some closure.” Ryu replies, always a man of candour. “Now I know there’s something real underneath that smirk.”

“Ryu-san, there’s always something real behind my smirk,” Lee’s mouth stretches into a smirk instantly, his finger curling around Ryu’s hair, “you just didn’t want to look at me like that before. Do you want to look at me like that now?”

“Like what?” Ryu moves into the touch, his curiosity always his best and worst quality, wondering what it is that Ice sees in Lee that everyone else is seemingly ignorant to. When Lee leans forward and presses a chaste kiss, by his standards, on Ryu’s jawline and then on his mouth, perhaps Ryu can see the appeal. Peeling back so many layers of a man is hard work but when you get to see a glimpse of what’s underneath, it’s truly beautiful. Lee’s smirk may be his usual mocking one yet his eyes crinkle in a more youthful way now, his stare is much more serene. Like he feels safe. It makes Ryu feel a juxtaposition of being powerful and powerless. Powerful to have this man stripped back like this and powerless to the way it makes him feel.

“Like that.” Lee stares at him once more, running a finger down his cheek and grinning. Though his teeth are sharp, there’s something oddly sweet about the smile, like it can’t stretch far enough on Lee’s face. “That’s how I want to be stared at.”

“Okay.” Ryu moves his arm up the way he used to with Ice, when Ice would pine for attention. Lee instantly takes the bait, tucking himself next to Ryu’s side and moving his head onto Ryu’s shoulder, with Ryu’s arm now wrapping perfectly around his shoulders and squeezing him. Lee looks oddly small for once, curled up beside Ryu with his eyes closed, something ethereal about his platinum hair falling around his face softly and his gentle expression. The corners of his mouth are always upturned but this time he looks so unassuming that Ryu can’t help himself, kissing the top of Lee’s head and then stilling himself once more. Lee falls asleep almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

The air is freezing, a cold day made even more unbearable by sitting up on one of the Nameless streets many iron structures braced against the wind. Ranmaru’s black fur coat is wrapped around him tightly, small shivers making their way up his back as he sits crouched behind one of the many pillars, looking out over the Nameless street with sharp eyes and a look of utter concentration. There is little movement below, most of the inhabitants of the place are in any form of shelter they can find, no doubt wrapped up in small shabby blankets and eating whatever scraps they can find. The thought makes Ranmaru sick to his stomach in a way, remembering the brief three months of his life stashed away in one of the corners of the Nameless street after he’d been kicked out of his house, something that was a long time coming. The few people he’d encountered had shown him intense kindness yet it didn’t sit well with him as a person, wanting nothing more than to leave and be away from the empathetic eyes of others. Even at the tender age of fourteen, that level of closeness and familiarity was too much for him.

 _You’ll have to show up eventually._ Ranmaru thinks. _I know you’re out there._

Right on cue, a figure makes its way down the narrow street, shrouded in all black. They walk hurriedly, finally coming to a stop behind a large stack of boxes, hiding in the shadows. Barely thirty seconds later, another figure rushes across to the shadows, in the unmistakable Rudeboy khaki green. Ranmaru knew it was a risk to come here, yet when he takes his phone out to take a couple of blurred pictures, he knows it’s not a terrible one. Whatever Kuryu are planning, this is one of the integral parts to their schemes.

_Shion. You’re in trouble, now._

 

* * *

 

“He fell asleep on you?” Ice tiptoes into the living room, staring incredulously at a sleeping Lee, still curled up beside Ryu with his mouth agape, breathing deeply.

“Yes.” Ryu replies, patting on his other side for Ice to sit down. Ice sits immediately, wrapping an arm around Ryu’s small waist and kissing his cheek. “How’s Jesse?”

“He’s….struggling. I know he’d never say that to me but I know he is.” Ice sighs, resting his head on the back of the couch. “He said he’s got some good guys in there, though.”

“You’re allowed to miss him, you know.” Ryu strokes his hair softly, staring in earnest. “I do.”

“He ain’t mentioned you since-,”

“I know. I left six months before he was put away. He’ll probably hold that grudge pretty close to his chest, that is how Jesse works. He’s got every right to think that. I still miss him though.” Ryu interjects, still stroking Ice’s hair delicately.

“He said he was possessed.” Ice’s words still Ryu’s movements for a few seconds before he continues running his fingers through Ice’s hair. “Don’t know by who. Or why.”

“Lee mentioned that there are more possessions happening,” Ryu shakes his head sadly, knowing that the effects of such a thing are unlikely to ever fully wear off, “so we need to take some precautions.”

“Yeah, like what?” Ice says suspiciously, as though Ryu’s going to rope him into some ridiculous ritual for his own amusement.

“Your first tattoo.” Lee’s voice is still heavy from sleep but his eyes twinkle as he stares at Ice’s unimpressed face.

“I ain’t lettin’ you near me with a tattoo gun.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t strange to feel like you were seeing ghosts on the Nameless street, of which most of its residents were more than likely to bump into familiar faces at some point. One face Smokey didn’t expect to see, however, was Kain’s. Hurrying down one of the streets on the way out, wearing a three-piece suit and big black overcoat. Even their hair doesn’t look right, too perfectly styled and shaved.

“Kain?” His voice rings down the empty street, the echo almost deafening until the figure turns around and regards him with eyes too hard, too cold to be Kain’s.

“Smokey.” They reply, looking Smokey up and down briefly before staring at him directly in his eyes once more.

“You’re not Kain.” Smokey can barely help the desperation in his voice, years without Kain weighing heavily on him, wanting nothing more than to see them walk into the Nameless street once more. Yet, here they are. Yet here they _aren’t._

“Very astute. What gave it away?” They reply, the smirk nothing like the soft smile Kain used to wear, the penetrating gaze not similar to Kain’s tendency to avert their gaze shyly. “The fact that I’m not dressed like I’m homeless?”

“What did you do to him?” Smokey’s fingers curl into a fist, yet how could he ever land a punch on the body he’s so familiar with. His Kain.

“He’s still here, somewhere. Yet, he’s not really reacted much to you, it seems.” Their voice is even different, like it’s a combination of several accents and dialects at once. Old and young. “Don’t worry though. You won’t be seeing _my_ face around here again.”

“It’s not your face!” Smokey reaches out to grab him, knowing it’s inevitably going to fail before it even happens, when they disappears into thin air right in front of him. And just like that, Kain has slipped through his fingers again, as though they’d never been there at all. Like they never existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hopefully this isn't something everyone is sick of, by now! Haha.  
> I've been enjoying writing it and still have plenty of ideas to cram in yet so, hopefully it's still engaging.


End file.
